The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for electronic temperature sensing and recording devices. More specifically, the present invention is directed to improving the accuracy of temperature measurements made during temperature changes by interleaving bias currents of a forward-biased PN junction in a remote temperature remote sensor (xe2x80x9cremote sensorxe2x80x9d). Temperature measurements are made by applying two different currents to the PN junction and measuring the resulting potential across the PN junction. Temperature calculations are made by determining the difference (xe2x80x9cxcex94Vforxe2x80x9d) between the measured voltages for each applied current.
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus that improves temperature measurements made with a remote sensor. More specifically the present invention is directed towards a method and apparatus that improves the accuracy of temperature measurements that are made during temperature changes by interleaving bias currents of a forward-biased PN junction in a remote sensor.